


花神闹武神

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 刀车, 动情, 替身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX
Relationships: 第一百五十一章删减车, 花神闹物神
Kudos: 1





	花神闹武神

他忽然紧紧地抓了重华的衣袖，一边喘息一边轻声叫道：“阿九……”

重华见他有些奇怪，连忙起身看着他，陵镜低着头，呼吸急促。他道：“你……你还想再要一个孩子吗？”

重华愣住了：“我……”他心里很清楚，陵镜不是问的他，但是他却觉得一丝情动。仿佛觉得他就是跟自己说的……

…………

他愣在那里未曾言语，陵镜起身吻上他的微凉的唇瓣。重华顿时错愕……

是该这样吗？他们两个之间该是这样吗？重华为了这一天等了多久，可是陵镜心里的那个人都不是他。

“不行！”重华扭过头去，“你的伤才刚好一些……我们……我们不能。”

陵镜此刻轻轻地捏住了他的下巴，将他的头转过来看着自己的眼睛，“看着我，说实话，你真的不想吗？”

此刻的他，眼神中极尽柔情妩媚。陵镜的容颜原本就绝世无双，他现在又用那种眼神看着自己，重华的心竟莫名加速跳动起来。陵镜见他不回答，于是双手攀上他的肩。

重华此刻的眼神迷离恍惚，他又看见了陵镜的微红的脸靠近他，他又推开了陵镜，“不行，不能这样……这样会伤到你的？”

“我不怕。”

“阿九，你怎么了？你以前从来没有这样过的……”

以前？重华一听到这种话，心中突然妒火中烧。以前就是跟苍冥在一起的时候，一想到陵镜也曾这样对待过苍冥，重华就忍不住握紧了双拳……

“你以前从来都不会拒绝我，你不是喜欢这样吗？”

苍冥以前是这样跟他说的吗？重华又恨得牙痒痒，他现在很想把那个人再拉出来碎尸万段，可惜苍冥很久以前就死了，就让他那么死了，真是便宜他了！

“苍冥……”陵镜眯着眼睛看着他。

是陵镜叫错名字了，他这么一叫错，彻底激怒了重华。

他一下将陵镜按倒在床上开始狂热地亲吻着他。一件件的衣服被剥落下来扔在了地上，陵镜抱着他，他们已经不是第一次行这种事了，可是不知为何，此刻却显得十分陌生。大概是从未有过这样的温存吧？

陵镜的眼底下还透着害羞似的薄粉色，他此刻属于这个人，愿意臣服在他的身下。陵镜的被重华吻得殷红似血，他的舌尖与陵镜交缠在一起。

他的身上似乎有香味儿，使人动情，令人疯狂。还有这张绝美无双的脸，重华不禁去想，这么多年了，面对这样一个人，他是怎样忍住不去动他的。

陵镜还记得初次偷尝禁果的滋味，那时他与苍冥好像都不是很会……最后很累……连抬眼的力气都没有了。

重华将他里衫褪下，露出他盈白的肩头，他将陵镜抱起，吻着他的后颈，他的发间似乎萦绕着散不去的香气，重华忍不住咬上他的肩头。

“啊……轻点。”陵镜失声叫了一下，瞬间脸就烧得通红。

重华的手伸向了陵镜的下面，他摩挲着最后终于找到了那敏感的一点，新婚那夜，陵镜告诉他已经有了苍冥孩子的时候，因愤怒与嫉妒，他毫不留情地强迫陵镜与自己欢好，那次他并未感到有多少快感，只有无尽的妒火与愤怒。陵镜也被他折腾了半死……

“对不起……”一滴泪水忽然滚落在布帛上。

“为何要说对不起？”

重华什么都没有说……他不该知道的，他现在只认为，自己在拥有本该属于自己的东西。

重华伸进去了一根手指，异物的忽然进入让陵镜有些不适应，他紧紧咬住了下唇。紧接着已经吞入了三根手指。

重华模仿着交合的动作在陵镜的后穴中抽插着，他看到陵镜的模样，浴火燃烧得更加旺盛了，我温声问道：“阿镜……这样你舒服吗？”

陵镜已躺下，他将脸埋进被褥间：“难道……难道你不清楚吗？！”

“我……我不……”他刚想这么说，然后又止住改口，“我……我可以进去吗？”

陵镜想一脚把这个笨蛋给踹下去：“不想进就滚蛋！”他这还是第一次说这种……粗鄙之语。

重华连声道：“我当然要！”原来春夜动情，竟是这般，叫人心里发痒。他抽出手指，带出了一丝透明的黏液。然后抓住自己那个已经涨得发紫的巨物，深吸一口气缓缓地进入。

陵镜的手紧紧抓住了被褥，他不记得上一次欢爱之时至今已经过去了多久，那种感觉差不多都忘记了。而就在此刻，那种滋味逐渐清晰了起来。

他咬紧了牙，不敢去看后面的人。

重华看到他痛苦的表情，不忍再继续下去，“我还是退出来吧，你的伤还……”

岂料这时，陵镜竟然转身面看他，那物竟然从他的后穴中旋了出来。陵镜顿时说不出来什么话来了，他只看到月白色的床单上都是水液淋漓过的痕迹……他突然语无伦次地说道：“我……我……命令你……进来……”

重华愣了一下，眼里似乎变得红红的，他上前握住了陵镜的腰，然后“噗嗤——”一声全进去了。

陵镜连忙用手捂住了自己嘴，这才没有发出声来。重华开始近乎疯狂地在里面顶撞着他，每一下都是将整根抽出，然后再整根没入。

透明的水液将身下的被褥打湿。外面雷声隆隆得响……而帐内却香汗淋漓。

“嗯——”陵镜发了一声闷哼。重华伸出舌尖舐去陵镜微红眼角的泪水，他将陵镜的手按下来，“别压着，叫出来吧。”

这时，陵镜摇了摇头：“不……啊！”

这时，重华顶到了一个一个微微凸起的地方时，陵镜明显绞得更紧了，险些让他交代在里面。一阵又一阵的快感如潮水般地涌上。重华察觉到了这个地方似乎能让他更舒服，于是用集中精力往那一点攻去。

陵镜发出了细碎的喘息声。他轻声叫着……

重华越顶越深，陵镜有一种五脏六腑要错位的感觉，尽管如此，他仍尝到了情爱之间灭顶的快感。

不知道大开大阖地抽插了多少下，陵镜的后穴被那物摩擦地红肿，几欲要滴出血来了。重华终于在他体内最深处释放了，将就他的小腹填得微微鼓起。

可是，高潮过后，陵镜清楚地感觉到重华那物在他的体内旺盛地跳动，似乎没有软下去的迹象……  
  
外面的雷声越来越大了。

纱幔卷动，十指紧扣。

越来越疯狂的攻势，使陵镜一步步沦陷他镜的指甲陷入了重华的皮肉之中。

“我弄痛你了吗？”重华将他鬓边的碎发理到一旁。陵镜咬着下唇，摇了摇头，“没有……”

“你要是痛的话，那我……”

陵镜这时又紧抓着他：“别……别出去。抱着我。”

重华一下不敢动了，他双手攀上陵镜也紧紧地抱着他。

外面的雷声仍是不减，似乎淹没了一些别的东西。他们两个从未像这样温情过，你情我愿……

从一开始到现在，只有这么一次……

“苍冥……”陵镜紧皱着眉头叫着那个人的名字。

重华很想否认，很想说他不是，这时此刻他却说不出来。心中五味杂陈。

他自从想要骗陵镜的那一天起，就把自己当成苍冥了。重华轻声在他的耳边道：“叫我阿九。”

“阿九……不要离开我，永远都不要……”

“不会的，我永远都在。阿九是因为你才存在的。”重华又在他耳边温声细语道。

一夜缠绵，重华似乎将心中所有的苦都发泄出来。他们之间从未像这一晚这样，彼此都温柔得如水一般，没有争吵，没有冷漠，更没有野蛮和粗暴。

重华觉得这样很好，可是却是偷着别人的。在自己身上承欢的陵镜叫的是别人的名字，他把自己也当成了那个人……所以才能体会到这种快乐。

可是他们又是可悲的，两个人非要欺骗自己才能好好地相处。


End file.
